


Leave It Long

by Deriliarch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deriliarch/pseuds/Deriliarch
Summary: Sirius approves of the view on a quiet morning in the Black-Lupin household.





	Leave It Long

“I really do love your hair long.”

Remus turned from the sink, bright golden morning sun sliding and sparking off the rim of his reading glasses and mug. “Hmm?”

“Your hair. And your glasses. I adore them.” 

Remus wrinkled his nose at him in disbelief, but a small smile tugged the side of his mouth. “The glasses mean I’m old.”

Sirius rested his chin in his hand, grinning hazily at him, tea mug tucked through his other hand. Bars of warm light from the window stretched across the table between them. “Like fine wine. Like a hot professor.”

“Oh, please.”

“You should French braid it. More efficient than just tying it back–-I’ll do it.”

With a snort, Remus shook out his mug and set it beside the sink before coming to drop a kiss on Sirius’ head. “I should cut it, is what I should do; I look like some sort of mountain man.”

Seizing his chin, he pulled Remus’ face level with his, he stared into his eyes. “You cut your hair, I shave my beard.”

Smile widening to a grin, eyes soft, Remus murmured, “Well, we can’t have that,” and pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, titles aren't my forte but it was a cute fluff I wanted to share.


End file.
